Not
by VanillaAntlers
Summary: Alice goes to Bella's place to replace Edward when he's hunting. She finds out something about Bella.. And she THINKS its not right..
1. Bella's Dream

**First story... And its also M! Not that great cuz I didn't really imagine Bella with Alice right now... Even though its one of my favorite couples. But I'll bet it'll get more like that if you review!**

 **I know its short but with a review.. 1 review. I will put up another chapter to around 1000-5000 words.**

 **DISCLAIMER: "Ooh she stealin!"**  
 **No stealin up in here. I'm just using characters. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, derp.•~•**

Alice's POV

Edward hired me to take care of Bella while he was hunting, so here we are.

As I walk across the room to sit in the rocking chair, I here a quiet moan. I glance over at Bella, who apparently was trying to kick the blanket off her body. I silently walk over and inspect her. I look her over and she was pretty much covered in sweat from head to toe! What is going on?

Her heart was going insane and she was breathing very deeply. Oh. My. God. I don't remember alot from being a human, but I sure do remember these kind of dreams..

Bella rubbed her legs together for some kind of friction. Wait. Take a step or two back. Friction? Why would she need friction if she was having it with a guy. Or more specifically, Edward. Maybe he's teasing her? Hmm, well this is awkward to picture. " Give it to me now!" She yelled. Ok... I don't wanna be here anymore.

"Yes! Fuck! HARDER!" She literally screamed this time. I got up from where I sat and headed to the window to get Edward.

"Alice.." She breathlessly moaned.

What. The. Fuck? She is having a dream... More specifically "wet" dream and it involves me? I don't wanna live on this planet anymore.

I heard her breathing accelerate, even though that's probably not possible. And she moaned and freaking rolled off the bed. What? Why would she roll off the bed during a "wet" dream... Ahh that just clicked. Gross.

"Alice? I was just having a dream about you. What are you doing here?" Bella said nonchalantly.

"Erm... Edward just asked me to watch you for tonight. And well, I think this is gonna be the last time you see me... For a while" I said shakily while walking towards the window. I can't have this happening. She's my brother's girlfriend.

"Aww, whys that? Did I do something wrong?" She asked kinda sadly. Well its kind of what you said and did.

"No, No, No. It's just that I got into an.. Argument over the phone with Jasper and I gotta clear my head. It's not your fault at all" I said smiling my best smile.

She stood there in a daze before she snapped out of it.

"Okay... Well I hope you make up." She muttered something afterwards that wouldn't have been heard if I was a human.

"Not."I


	2. Jasper and Edward

If its not to hard for you guys I want another review for the next chapter...

Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.. That stands for Stephanie Meyers peeps. =^•^=

Alice POV

I was running so fast I ran smack into a tree. It hurts, but I'll live.  
I picked up Edwards scent a little ways away from the house. It took a few minutes to find him, he was at the clearing. It looked like he was with someone, specifically Jasper?  
I walked up to them quietly so I wouldn't interrupt them. As I got closer I heard them talking quietly.  
"It's ok Edward, she looked like she was ok with it. It'll probably be more hard for me because me and Alice been together longer." Jasper whispered and patted his back. What is that supposed to mean?  
"I mean... This is why I wasn't been intimate with her." Edward said a little. This doesn't make sense.  
All of a sudden I was sucked into my own universe... Called a flashback (This time).  
"Well who do you like?" Jasper asked wide-eyed.  
"I-I like you Jasper." Edward whispered then leaned in and kissed him softly.  
It looked like Jasper actually leaned into the kiss.  
"I like you too Edward." Jasper whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.  
The flashback ended and when I opened my eyes I was laying on the ground. I sat up and looked around to see if they noticed me. And they didn't... I don't think they'll notice anything in this state.  
They were rolling around on the ground, throwing clothes all over the place... I know this probably makes me a pervert, but its kinda hot. But I couldn't stay here and watch, I had to go over there and say something.  
I walked over to them. As I got closer, I cleared my throat. This surprisingly got there attention.  
They looked over at me with anger in there eyes. I don't think they noticed it was me because Jasper lunged at me at full force. I gasped at the loss of breath and flew right into a tree.  
I heard a loud growl and looked up from where I lay. There stood Jasper and Edward towering over me. Just as Edward was about to swipe they noticed it was me.  
Jasper gasped and picked me up. There must have been blood because he wiped my mouth.  
"Darling. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." Jasper said and leaned in to kiss me.  
"F to the U, Jasper. When were ya gonna tell me huh? Oh and Edward. What ya gonna tell Bella? You left her once, and she was really depressed. You leave her a second time, she's probably gonna kill herself." I yelled.  
"She already knows, Alice. That's why I asked you to stay with her. I mean, I still want her to be protected." Edward said sternly.  
Edward grabbed Jasper and put him begin him. I flipped him off and started running back through the forest.  
SORRY! It's short but I wanted to give you something. I had to go get some new shoes... I'll update soon!


End file.
